Talk:Sit in Judgment
Mistress Poulin Just did the judgment for Mistress Poulin picking the rebuild the town option and I noticed a "Cole Greatly Approves". Not sure if anyone else gets this. It's not on the wiki. Just to double-check, I did it again and it still turns out that way. Everything else is as normal. Though just for fun, one time it bugged out and I ended up with the guards and everything like you'd see in the cutscene, but normal gameplay. It was interesting. Anyone else do this and get a Cole option? It's a good addition to the wiki if anyone's interested in improving Cole relations. --DracoYunho (talk) 00:26, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Samson I'm wondering if Samson's judgement is bugged. I sided with the mages but still got the cutscene after defeating Samson that he would go to Skyhold for judgement. AND I had the quest prompt appear for judging Samson. But when I got to Skyhold, the quest wouldn't trigger at the chair and it doesn't appear in my journal. I'm wondering if it's bugged that I got the cutscene and the prompt (meaning that you really are only supposed to judge him if you sided with the templars, as this page states) or its bugged that I don't get to judge him (meaning that perhaps you are supposed to judge him no matter what side you chose). Heidirs (talk) 00:18, February 20, 2015 (UTC) :Actually, you can judge Samson only if 1. you picked the mages earlier in the game 2. got the special rune from Dagna (the second point I'm not 100% sure but that's how it seems to be) 3. you did his war table mission to carry him to Skyhold. If the templars are picked, Samson is only referenced in notes and such, but does not appear, and instead it's Calpernia who takes her place. This is because, if you pick mages then your main enemy is the Red Templars, and if you pick the templars, your main enemy is the Venatori. Check if you met all 3 requirements above, if you did and he still can't be judged, it is bugged for you. -- 01:03, February 20, 2015 (UTC) ::Hmm...I must have missed the war table operation. I will double check. Heidirs (talk) 13:22, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Promotion of Ser Delrin Barris This part needs to mention the bug involved with Promoting Barris and any way to know who the character judged immediately prior to Barris might be. The wiki for the op states "The game does not let you sit on the throne to promote him; the only way around this is to pass a judgement", which I can confirm having not been able to promote him in a previous play-through, because no one was waiting to be judged and no further judgements were required after Barris. This play through I think I have at least 3 in the queue whom I don't dare judge; as each time it may be the last prior to Barris, and I wish to avoid the bug this time. Now I have Rainier stuck in the queue too it's become critical to know whether I can clear the queue and expect to be asked to make a further judgement before Barris, or whether sitting now will mess things up. There must surely be many in that position. (talk) 15:08, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Update: I deluded myself into thinking I'd be able to capture Samson in the next part (but of course I met Calpernia) however based on that I took a chance and went to clear the waiting line of perps. --- Luckily, having now tried it I see it brings Blackwall for judgement first and then jumps out, meaning you don't have to clear the rest of the queue anyway ! Captain Thom Rainier How come Sera both approves and slightly approves of a pardon ? I think the slightly approves is wrong for this. Perhaps it should have been in a different option ? :Um, the page doesn't say that? It says Sera approves of a pardon and slightly approves of giving Blackwall to the wardens. Those are different options. (talk) 18:16, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Either DAI has a max limit of approval, and I had previously reached it, or something else is at play. I made the correct approval choices, and only Sera (who I try to make hate me) approved. Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 23:15, December 8, 2016 (UTC) :There is an approval cap, yes.--Skittles the hog 03:00, December 9, 2016 (UTC) Sera Approval I'm attepting to romance sera in my playthrough so i'm seeking approval from her wherever possible including "sit in judgement". However, she never approves of any judgment i make. All the other approvals and disapproval work fine, and i've checked the wiki to ensure im picking options that will net me sera approval but they never pop. If i make a choice that she dissapproves though it will. Have i just reached max approval with sera or is this a bug? Has anyone else ever had this happen? I'm attempting to romance sera during my playthrough so i'm seeking approval from her at every opportunity including "sit in judgement". However, she doesn't approve of any decision i make. I've used the wiki to ensure im making choices that will net me sera approval but they do not. She will disapprove and all other companions will approve/dissapprove as stated by the wiki jusy not sera approval. Have i simply maxed out my sera approval rating or is this a bug? Has anyone else experienced this? : It could be that you've reached max approval. Have you asked her every question available (including the ones that sound negative like, has your organization achieved anything) and completed her personal quest? --Evamitchelle (talk) 02:54, February 2, 2017 (UTC)